


Not On My Carpet Sawyer!

by NaturalMiamiMinds77



Category: Tyler Oakley/Sawyer Hartman
Genre: Collaboration, Hair Dyeing, M/M, YouTube, body part, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalMiamiMinds77/pseuds/NaturalMiamiMinds77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler, and Sawyer are back doing what they do best, drinking. This collab was the, "Guess The Body Part Challenge", with a spin on it. Each time they guessed the wrong body part, they had to drink. You think drinking was a punishment? Wrong you was; the final punisment was to dye the other persons hair, and lord knows how Tyler is about his hair. Who has to dye their hair? What color do they dye it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not On My Carpet Sawyer!

They was setting everything up for Tyler's video. They had the camera fixed, the blindfold, and the alcohol that would eventually be the death of them. 

Tyler started the video out with his famous intro-,

"Why hello everyone, my name is Tyler Oakley."

Then it was hands on for the rest of the video, literally. Sawyer was the first to drink, Tyler got him with the bend of his arm. Next Tyler had to drink, Sawyer got him with the feel of his neck. This kept going on for about forty-five minutes; Tyler had at least eight shots in him, meanwhile Sawyer was well on his way to being drunk with a total of eleven shots.  
The final round is what counted. Sawyer got Tyler out by making him touch South, if you know what I mean. So it was Tyler that had to dye his hair....

"Ready to turn into a skittle?", Sawyer asked.

"Wait, you're making me dye my hair rainbow? C'mon can't we just edit out the part where we said the final punishment was to dye our hair?", Tyler begged.

"Nope, it's happening; so unless you want dye on your shirt, I would change.", Sawyer said going to get the supplies.

"Is this bullying? This is bullying; forcing me to do something Sawyer.", Tyler complained while changing shirts.

 

As Tyler walked back into the living room, he saw all the colors of the rainbow sitting on his coffee table, along with a bowl, brush, towel, and gloves.

Sawyer poured the hair bleach into the bowl and mixed. He motioned for Tyler to sit between his legs, while he applied the bleach to Tyler's hair.

It took about twenty-five minutes to lighten his hair. As Tyler washed out the bleach Sawyer prepared the colors. This point in time the alcohol was taking it's toll on Sawyer.

Sawyer opened the first color, red, and had to take the seal off, taking the seal off caused red dye to splatter on the table, luckily it was glass. You could hear Tyler's worried gasp a mile away. Tyler went beside Sawyer and looked at the towel on the floor, Sawyer soon to looked at the towel; there was a huge splat of red dye on the towel.

"Good thing I put a towel beside me huh?", Sawyer slurred.

"Not on my carpet Sawyer!", Tyler gritted his teeth.

"Okay, okay, sit.", Sawyer ordered.

Tyler obeyed. Sawyer begin putting the color in Tyler's hair, but being drunk had it's disadvantages. 

"Sawyer! It's supposed to be a line! What are you doing?", Tyler laughed.

"It is a line, a curved line.", Sawyer said innocently.

"Obviously!", Tyler gave up.

After half an hour, Sawyer had all the colors in. Another hour and a half, Tyler washed his hair. Some of the colors mixed so instead of looking like a rainbow, he looked like superman ice cream.

"I'm not going to lie, I thought this was going to turn out a disaster, but it's not a bad look.", Tyler said to Sawyer.

"See you was worried over nothing.", Sawyer hugged him from behind. "So what color was you going to dye my hair if I had lost?", Sawyer asked.

"Well, Sawyer; I was going to dye it blue like mine, so we both could look like cotton candy. I'm okay with this though.", Tyler replied.

"Hey look at it this way, you won't have to flick a skittle at anyone for them to notice you.", Sawyer teased.

"Not funny Sawyer!", Tyler laughed.

"Is too.", Sawyer argued.

"Is not.", Tyler stated, determined to win the argument.

"Whatever.", Sawyer let him have his way. "I love you, Skittle.", he said kissing Tyler.

"I love you too," Tyler kissed back "but literally fuck off.", Tyler laughed against Sawyer's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction of Tyler Oakley, and Sawyer Hartman, so please no hate. Feel free to correct me on anything, but be NICE about it. Thank you!


End file.
